


A cup of wine

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Morgan gets drunk on a birthday party and makes Reid uncomfortable._____AU in which Derek Morgan's reason to leave the BAU is he took on the position as a Teamleader with the LAPD Swat.[This is based on "criminal minds" and "S.W.A.T", Derek Morgan and Daniel Harrelson are the same person in this AU]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080692
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would advise you to read the previous parts first for a better understanding of the storyline.

"There is my pretty boy." Happy Morgan closes Spencer into his arms. It has been two months since Spencer left after Morgan was ready to go back to work again and Spencer had fought with Emily to not add the days he was with him to the days he was working and count them as days he was resting so they made the deal too take half of them away from the 100 days he was allowed to work. 

"I missed you."

"Me too. C'mon let me carry that." With a smile he took Spencer's bag out of his hands. "Was you flight okay?"

"Yes, I even got to read a little bit." 

"When do you not?"

"I didn't get to read as much as I want to over the last weeks."

"Well, you can catch that up over the next 30 days." Happily the two of them walked out of the airport and loaded Spencer's Stuff into Morgans car and driving to Morgans house. "I have a surprise for you." 

"What kind of surprise?" Reid asked sceptical. He wasn't really a fan of surprises.

"You will see." 

"Can I at least get a hint?"

"Nop."

"Please."

"I made changes at the house,that's all I will say." 

"What kind of changes?"

"Reid, what did I just say?"

"I made changes at the house,that's all I will say. But what does changes mean?" Morgan looked at Reid for a second before shaking his head. 

"No, you can stop with your puppy eyes. I won't tell you." Defeadet Spencer gave in while Morgan could practically feel the tension growing in his best friend. He knew that beforehand. He knew when he started the project that Reid would be annoyed by it in the beginning but after a few hours or days would be happy about it. "I will show you to your room."

"I know were my room is,Morgan. Even without the eidetic Memory someone wouldn't forget it after two months."

"But what if I tell you,you've got a new one."

"A new one? Will I have to live in the basement with the books and mice?"

"For the last time,in this house aren't any mice and no I've got something better for you." With a grin on his face Morgan went up the stairs knowing that Reid will follow him. "I renovated the attic." He announced as he was standing in front of the door separating the second floor from the staircase leading up to Reid's new room.

"You were supposed to take it slow-"

"It only took a few days and I did it two weeks ago. I am completely healed." 

"You didn't need to."

"Can I not spoil you the not even thirty days that you are here?" With that sentence he opened the door and proceeded to carry Reids bag upstairs. It had an old wooden floor, which was covered partly by a carpet, the sloping ceiling were also made of wooden. "What do you think?" Sceptical he watched Spencer taking in the room. Under the small window, Derek had placed a desk and in the middle of the room only the headboard pressed against the wall was the bed that was prior standing in the other room. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Reids books were stacked against the wall and a few of his clothes carefully folded on the opposite side, next to the entry. "I like the wooden."

"I didn't change much about that." Relived Morgan placed Spencer's bag next to his bed. "We can get you a closet if you want but I didn't find one so fast so-" He was interrupted by a hug. "Oh okay."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome pretty boy." It was an Spencer untypical moment, but he couldn't deny that it was nice seeing him walking through the room after he had let go, checking the books and the view of the window out. "There is a lamp on your desk and one next to your bed, we can let the door to your staircase open then you will have light from the second floor when you go up and down."

"Sounds good." 

"Alright, I will give you some space to unpack your stuff, I was thinking we could go eat something at a restaurant later?"

"Sounds also good." Long last view over the last time this room will be organised and Morgan made his way downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luca is celebrating his birthday next weekend,he asked if you wanted to come?" Morgan asked carefully while they had dinner at the same restaurant they went to a couple of times last time Spencer was here. 

"I am not really a party kind of guy."

"But you could spend some time with the team. You haven't seen them in a long time and I am going so we could have fun." 

"No."

"C'mon, you know Luca, it will be fun." Morgan pushed him.

"Fine."

"Good, because I already said yes." Annoyed Reid shook his head before proceeding to eat his dinner. 

He easily came back into his routine. Getting up, eating breakfast,going to the library end adapting the rest to Morgan's workschedule. And then there was Saturday.

"We've got a few hours left till we are expected,did you eat yet?" Reid was sitting at the kitchen table, solving a crossword puzzle when Morgan came home. 

"No, I was waiting for you."

"You were waiting for me or you forgot?"

"I don't forget,I ignore."

"Whatever you say pretty boy, let me hit the shower and then I will cook something." Morgan was happy to spend the evening with his team and Reid. It was a good coincidence that the team had the evening off and the next day so they could celebrate till they fall asleep if they wanted to. "Okay what are you up for? I could make some rice with vegetables?"

"I'll eat what you want." Reid answered not looking up from his crossword puzzle,he probably was already three pages forward than before. And definitely not listening to Morgan.

"So what about spinach?"

"Sounds good." Right.

"With tomatoes?"

"Whatever you want." Annoyed Morgan rolls his eyes.

"Oh so you want spinach with tomatoes?"

"Perfect."

"Spencer!" Morgan slammed his fist on the counter to get his attention. 

"What is it?" Scared Spencerlooked up which made him regret his actions.

"You just agreed to spinach with tomatoes for dinner."

"When did I do that? That's disgusting."

"A second ago, because you weren't listen to me."

"Oh I am sorry." Nervously he bit on his lip, blinking with his eyes a little bit more than usual. "Can we maybe change that?"

"I hope so. I don't want to eat spinach with tomatoes either."

"Great."

"C'mon help me." They prepared something together before ending up eating in front of the TV watching the news. "You are okay with going right?"

"Yes."

"Promise you will tell me, when you get uncomfortable?"

"I will." 

Reid was pretty sure he could turn around the moment Morgan parked the car in front of the house, the sun was slowly starting to go down, which caused a slight coloured sky as they passed the gate. They let themself in through the open door and were shortly after greeted by Luca himself. "I already said it this morning but happy birthday,old man." With a wide smile Morgan pulled Luca into a hug.

"Happy birthday." Spencer quickly said before scanning the room again. He detected Chris and Deacon and a few other people he didn't really know, but saw at the station before. 

"I am happy you two could come,c'mon I will get you a beer."

"Pretty boy here doesn't drink beer, but I will have one." Surprised he looked at Morgan as Luca walked off. "What?"

"What about your car?"

"You can drive."

"Do you know how expensive that is?"

"You will be fine." His attention was back on Luca as he came back with a beer and a cup. "Thank you."

"You drink wine?"

"Oh,no. What Morgan meant was that I don't drink at all." Apologetic he looked at the host.

"Oh that's cool,we have other stuff." They proceeded to join Chris and Deacon at a table, who were both happy to see Reid again. "Here you go."

"Thank you." With a smile he accepted the cold cup with Sprite in it from Luca. 

"I wrote your name on it, no alcohol will accidentally be filled into this cup nor will somebody else drink out of it." Grateful Spencer looked at the Name written on side, before he could feel Morgans supporting arm around his waist.

"How is the BAU treating you?" Deacon asked Spencer who had troubles joining the conversation. "Any serial killers that we should be scared off?"

"I don't know what my team is working on right know. Occasionally I get a call but there was none in the last two days." Spencer reported happily as a women joint the round.

"Hey, I don't think we have met yet. I am Anni." With a smile she stuck her hand out over the small table to Reid who buried his hands further into his sleeves of the dark red sweater that Morgan had sorted out a while ago. He had tried to convince Reid that it was way to warm for the evening but he insisted on it. 

"I am Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Oh the Dr. Spencer Reid." Knowingly she looked at her husband who wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. 

"Careful!" Street voice showed up behind them which made Morgan pull Reid to the side before he could place a tray,that was over filled in the middle of the table they were standing at. "I've bought the good stuff from the kitchen."

"My man." Thankful everyone but Reid took one and quickly gulped at down. "You are being the waitress tonight?"

"As long as I can walk. If any one of your throws up on the floor, I will kick you out." Street threatened and Reid scrunched his nose at the thought of it. 

"You know they are enough for a second round-"

"You got it." Laughing they all took a second shot before Street and Luca took off and Tan with his girlfriend joined the group bringing a bottle of tequila to the table that was opened shortly after and it didn't take long for Morgan to start showing signs of the alcohol. 

"I'll go get some air."

"C'mon pretty boy, stay with us." Tipsy Morgan leans on Spencer as he has an arm around his neck. 

"I'll come back just let me-" Nervous he shoved Morgans arm from him and headed for the door,sitting down on a bench near two guys talking and drinking their beer.He had told Morgan a couple of times over the last hour that he maybe should slow down a bit but the man wasn't really listening to him so he accepted it and played nervously with his fingers, enjoying the fresh air, and was glad for the light of the fairy lights and little lamps on the table.

"Hey,are you okay?" Chris had approached him, her hands buried in her blue jacket. 

"Fine." He really wasn't. He didn't look up to her again and continued to play with his fingers, wishing to not have agreed to this. 

"I've just tried the Pizza, it's good do you want some too?"

"No,but thank you." He missed the attempted of her to include him more, but he also really didn't want to.

"Spencer!" With a wide smile on his face Morgan stepped outside. "You better not be flirting with her."

"I am not." Uncomfortable he flinched away as Morgan approached the both of them.

"He wasn't." Chris could tell that something was wrong between the two she just couldn't figure out what it was. 

"Can you give me a moment with him?" Morgan asked. 

"Is everything okay?" She asked more Reid than Morgan. 

"Yeah."

"Okay then,I will head back inside." She did, but kept an eye on them from the window.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"You are sitting here all alone that's not nothing, come back inside." Morgan offered as he took Chris's place. 

"I am fine here."

"Its boring, c'mon pretty boy live a little." Morgan tried to grab Spencer's arm but he flinched back. "What's up with you?"

"I just need a little bit time, why can't you let me?" Afraid Spencer grabs his arms and presses them against his stomach,shielding himself from Morgan. 

"Fine,whatever." He was left alone again, feeling guilty for ruining Morgans evening. It was Morgans free evening, he had the right to drink and Spencer had no right to be mad about it. He should have expected that. He tried pulling himself together before stepping into the loud house again and joining Derek, Deacon and Anni. "There is my pretty boy." The argument from fifteen minutes ago seemed forgotten. He wasn't tipsy anymore he was drunk. He couldn't tell if Deacon and Anni were too and it scared him. Intoxicated people tend to show reaction and actions that they normally wouldn't, some you couldn't be prepared for. Spencer also finds it harder to read people when they are drunk,one moment they are happy one moment they look like their grandmother just died. The impulsiveness probably added on to his problem. 

"You want some wine?" Anni asked nicely.

"Spencer doesn't drink." Morgan cut her off. It was something he was probably more careful about than Reid himself. It was actually one of the conditions when Reid had first stayed with him. "But I do." Spencer watched the blonde women fill Morgans Cup up, she didn't seem to mind that he was drunk already so he shouldn't too. "Pretty boy do you remember that night in Vegas were Emily and I met this dude and we got hooked up with so many drinks-"

"Let's not talk about that." Spencer tries cutting him off.

"Why not?"

"Its not-"

"Anyway this guy, gave us drinks all night on the house while I and Emily tried to win some extra cash you know what I mean-" Morgan proceeded to tell the story. "Turns out,this dude knew who we are and was scared we would complain about the drugs that were used in that place. Best drinks I've ever had." 

"What were you doing in Las Vegas?"

"You know a case, we would have to travel so much I probably have seen everything by know." Derek answered Deacon. "And Pretty Ricky over here is from Vegas."

"Really?" Shy Reid nods and plays with the sleeves of his sweater. "What was that like?" Anni asked.

"Please don't ask about this mans childhood, its not a party story believe me." Morgan joked and took another sip.

"You now what? I think you've had enough." Now angry, Reid took the cup out of Morgans hand and in the process spilled some of it on the man's shirt and table.

"Hey I was drinking that!" Deacon and Anni watched quietly as Spencer apologetic puts the cup down and looks for a towel. "What has gotten into you?"

"I am sorry,just please stop drinking." He found a paper towel and tried to stop the wine from floating off the table while Morgan was clearly pissed about his friends behaviour. 

"What are you? My girlfriend?" Annoyed the older one got another paper towel and tried to remove the wine spot on his shirt but that one was ruined.

"No." 

"What happened here?" Jim asked as he stepped to the table.

"The kid spilled my wine."

"I am incredibly sorry, Street. I will clean it up,can you tell me were more towels are?" Reid tried to fix the situation. 

"In the kitchen down the hall." Quickly he found the kitchen and looked in the shelves for towels till he found one in a drawer near the sink and rushes back into the living room. 

"Sorry" He pressed himself between Street and Anni and started whipping the table,letting the wine soak into the towel as he watched Morgan take another drink. Street catches Reids worried glance and studies Morgans behaviour for a moment before stepping up for Reid. 

"Maybe you should slow down a bit,Hondo. It's only eleven."

"I am good, kid. I can handle a few drinks." Morgan ignored Reid after that,who was just standing at the table next to the others, being absolutely still till he felt Annis hand on his back.

"Are you okay,Spencer?" He moved away from Anni, signaling that he wasn't comfortable with the touch before trying to come up with an answer but he only manages a nod. "Maybe we should get some fresh air." Deacon nodded his wife's action off, also being slightly surprised by Morgans behaviour towards Spencer. 

"Sit down,sweetie." Reid didn't mind the nickname, as Anni guided him down on the bench he was already sitting down at earlier this evening. "Do you want to talk about something?" He would love too,he would really love to make Derek stop drinking and letting him drive home but he couldn't get a sentences out. "Do you prefer if I talk for a little bit?" That's okay. She seems nice so he manages a nod. 

"I don't know if Deacon or Hondo has told you that but we got our fourth child this year and she is the absolute cutest kid in the word. She doesn't do much yet but she is always smiling and like some would say flirting with the Angel's and she looks exactly like our first child when she was as young as our baby." Spencer thought back when Henry was this small. "Do you consider it?"

"Do you consider it?" Reid echoed, internally embarrassing that that was the only thing his mind came up with.

"Having children one day."

"Having children one day." He echoed again,hoping she would understand.

"You know what, you don't have to answer that, I think you still have a lot of time to consider it." She didn't understand him and he hoped he doesn't think he is mocking her. Because he really wants kids one day but he can't form a sentence. "Hey, it's okay,maybe don't-" Carefully she reached over the table to stop him from scratching his neck this intensely but stopped herself. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Energetically he shakes his head, while he takes his other hand up and buries his finger nails in the back of his neck. "I am gonna get Hondo for you okay?" She left to get him despite Reids wish to not do so since he is afraid that he will get even more mad at him as he already is. 

"Anni what's wrong?" Deacon asked as he saw his wife coming back in locking stressed. 

"Something is wrong with Spencer. He doesn't talk and started hurting himself by scratching his neck." She explained and Deacon knew that either Hondo had to sober up or this was gonna be a nightmare. 

"Hondo, we need you outside."

"What's wrong?"

"Its Spencer." Worried Morgan puts his cup down and follows Deacon in the front yard were Reid was sitting, still hunched into himself. 

"Hey, hey, hey pretty boy." With a stumble he reached him and tried holding his arms but the younger man jerked back as Morgans hands had burned him. "Easy, what's wrong?" Reid just shook his head and moved back. "I am gonna sit down next to you okay?" Morgan didn't wait for an answer but instead placed himself in front of Reid, one leg on each side of the bench,coping Reid position. "I need you to look at me." Derek was drunk. He could feel that himself and was aware that he probably wasn't much help right know. "Spencer." The man in front of him moved one hand from digging into his neck to hit his head. "Reid stop!" This was not helpful, he knew that. 

"Hey kid." Luca approached Spencer while Deacon pulled Hondo away from the bench. "Street is on his way to quiet the music down,is it okay if I sit?" He didn't get a response so he kept his distance and watched a moment while the hitting got harder before the music quiet down and Spencer was visibly relaxing a little bit. They was no one outside except for the two of them and Morgan with Deacon with more distance. "Spencer can you tell me what you need?" To Lucas relive he shook his head. "That's alright. Are you okay with just shaking you head and nodding?" A moment passed before he nodded. "That's good, are the lights okay or are they two bright?" He asked before releasing that he couldn't answer that and saw that Reid was stressed out about it. "I am sorry that was my bad. Are the lights okay?" A nod. "Morgan is not in a state of mind were he would be any good is it okay if I stay with you?" Another nod. He did what Reid was okay with. Waiting it out till the other man started to relax. "You take your time,no need to rush anything right now." Luca assured. 

"You take your time, no need to rush anything right now." Reid spoke quietly, before using the sweater to wipe the tears from his face, putting pressure on it so the texture leaves red points on his face after he did it a couple of times."You take your time,no need to rush anything right now." He repeated again, looking down at the bench. 

"Do you need anything?" He shook his head before hitting ones more. "Hey,careful, okay?"

Spencer was struggling to Express that he changed his mind. "Do you need anything?"

And Luca understood. "Do you need a glass of water?"

Spencer shook his head.

"Do you need something from the car?"

Again spencer shook his head before pointing at Morgan who immediately got up but was scolded by a look from Deacon. 

"I am here, what do you need me to do?" Careful Morgan sat down in front of him and waited for an reaction from Reid who just took his hand and placed it in Morgans face. "I am not mad at you okay?" Morgan said carefully holding Spencer's wrist. "We can wait a few minutes and then head home okay?" 

"I will call a cap." Luca announced.

"Spencer will drive he didn't have anything."

"Spencer is not going to drive and I am thinking that he is maybe not even going home with you alone." Deacon snapped which made Spencer flinch back from Morgan. "I am sorry." 

"I am sorry." Reid echoed, he tried to say that it's okay. 

"A cap is going to be here in 10 minutes is that alright?" Luca asked Reid who nodded. "Do you want someone to come with the two of you?" Reid declined and shakingly followed Morgan in the cap as it arrived keeping his distance in the backseat from him. 

As they got to the house he hurried into his room, not wanting to deal with his drunk friend anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer didn't change is routine in the morning. He got up, showered, ate breakfast and went to the library before being scared to stay in the living room but being brave enough to place a water bottle on Derek bedside table and heading back up in his room. He felt tired from last night and only woke up when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Morgan felt terrible. Not only physical because he felt the nausea in every inch of his body but also because he started piecing the evening together and remembering how he behaved and what made them leave. He had ignored Reid all evening and had tried to suppress Spencer's try to cope with that before not even being sober enough to help him through the outcome. Probably even making it worse. 

He took a minute, drank some of the water Spencer had placed on his nightstand and went upstairs finding Spencer curled up under his blanket. The weighted one unfolded on the floor which means he had used it last night. Quietly he made his way over to the bed before sitting down on the edge. "Can I lay down with you?" After a nod, the older man placed himself on top of Reids blanket and wraps his arm around the sleepy man pulling him close. "I am so so sorry. I should have stopped drinking when you told me too and you shouldn't even have had to do that."

"Its okay."

"No it's not. I was being a dick." 

"You were just trying to have fun."

"Yeah, but not on your cost." Morgan buries his nose in Reids curls, pulling him a little bit closer. "Try to sleep, I can't imagine how exhausted you must be."

"How are you? Do you feel sick?"

"Its alright, I deserve it."

"Please don't throw up in my bed."

"Don't worry kid, I won't." It took him longer than Reid to fall back asleep. He knew what kind of guilt would hit him when he is fully sober and has to watch the exhaustion in Reid for the day over how much he had forced him to socialize and step out of his comfort zone. "I love you, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
